Mr Kallus
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Agent Kallus was a man who didn't care much for others, he had only thought of himself. But all that changes when one night he is visited by three spirits. Or, AU where Agent Kallus is Mr. Scrooge.
1. Mr Kallus

**Mr. Kallus** ****

 **I don't care if it isn't Christmas! I'm writing this anyway!** ****

 **This is for Jedi Alice's challenge! I chose to write a Star Wars Rebels story! With Agent Kallus as Mr. Scrooge!** ****

 **I legit just realized it was due today.** ****

 **Somewhat Modern AU where the Empire isn't as bad and Christmas is a thing I guess.** ****

 **Resisting urge to write a Hamilton song in the story.** ****

 **~:~**

Agent Kallus was sitting at his desk, working on his papers. He had been doing this for most of the day, it was getting late in the evening now, soon time to close and return home.

His co-worker was working in a smaller and much colder room next to his, with only a candle to keep him warm. The man was named Kanan Jarrus, he was younger than Agent Kallus, though he did have a family.

"Jarrus! Your time is up you may go." The older man said as Kanan walked out his room.

"Thank you sir," he replied putting on his coat and hat, he began to head for the door.

"Don't forget, I want you back here tomorrow by sunrise."

Kanan halted and turned to face his boss with a surprised look on his face, "But sir! Tomorrows Christmas!"

"Does it look like I care," Kallus snapped at him, "If you want to still get paid then you'll come back tomorrow morning as I told you. Am I clear?" He then handed credits over to Kanan for his daily pay. It wasn't a lot.

"I…" Kanan paused, he didn't get a lot of money from this job, but there wasn't any other one he could get, "Of course Kallus. I'll… see you tomorrow." He opened the door and smiled at the man, "Merry Christmas!"

Once the door closed and he left Kallus rolled in eyes in annoyance. "Christmas," he scoffed. He put on his coat and helmet and headed out the door.

~:~

The Imperial Agent, Kallus, walked through the streets of the city Lothal. The cold winter wind nipped at his face, making the metal helmet colder than it already was. This was one of the rare years when Lothal got this much snow. It had gotten all muddy and slushy now of course, squishing under Kallus' now muddy and wet boots.

Small choirs stood on the sidewalks, singing Christmas carols and advertising for donations to the needy. He had no time for such things.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice said behind him. The Agent turned around to face two men, Grint and Aresko, "If you could, do you have time to make a donation-"

"No I don't have time," he replied harshly, "I don't have the time nor do I want to donate. I have my own problems."

"Sir, please be reasonable-"

"I said no. Go away." He snapped and turned around and quickly headed away from the two men.

 **~:~**

Kallus arrived at his house, a tall mansion like building. It showed he was much richer than everyone else in Lothal, showed his power and importance. He entered his home and put away his coat. The house was cold and dark, so he put on a fire, he couldn't bother himself with using up electricity. He made himself a cold dinner and sat on a couch by the fireplace. A depressing scene really.

Suddenly a face appeared in the fire, the face of his dead partner, Tarkin. Kallus almost dropped his food in surprise, he rubbed his eyes and put away his bowl, "I'm seeing things. I should go to bed."

 **~:~**

Once he was changed into his nightclothes he got into bed, only to hear a loud clanging of metal and moaning from the hall, at first he thought it was just the wind on the doors. But soon it grew louder and closer, until it was right outside his door. Kallus usually wasn't one to show fear but this was an exception, he pulled up the covers and shook. Soon a eerie dull light entered the room, the light took form of a tall man with chains wrapped around him.

"T-Tarkin?!" Kallus said, now shaking more than ever and staring at his former partner with wide, frightened eyes.

 _"Yes, it is me,"_ he said walking closer, _"Look at me Kallus!"_ _  
_  
"You can't be real!" He shouted, "You're dead!"

 _"Indeed I am, but I am your former partner."_

"H-how?" He asked, trembling.

 _"Do you see these chains Kallus?"_ Tarkin asked.

The man nodded slowly.

 _"I wear these chains to suffer for all eternity. To suffer for all the misdeeds that I have done."_

Kallus was quiet, he wasn't sure what to say, suddenly your supposedly dead working partner comes to you in the middle of the night as a ghost? That's a lot to take in.

 _"And you too shall wear these chains if you don't heed my warning!"_ He shouted pointing to Kallus.

"W-what?! What have I done?"

 _"Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits."_ Tarkin said, _"And after the last one, if you do not follow what they tell you, you shall suffer the same fate as I."_ _  
_  
"I-I don't understand…"

Tarkin let out a ghostly moan and disappeared. Kallus shot out of bed, gasping and sweating when he looked around. The room was dark and empty, "I must have been seeing this again…" he sighed, "It was only a bad dream. Yes… only a dream."

Kallus fell back to sleep soon afterwards, believing Tarkin's message only to be a dream. But it was not a dream at all.

 **~:~** ****

 **Hooray! It's done!** ****

 **Forgive me for shortness of the chapter, it was kind of rushed. Also forgive me if I get anything wrong. I've only seen two Scrooge movies.** ****

 **Hope you enjoy even though it's spring here!** ****

 **~ Paint**


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past: Ahsoka

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Whoa! Thank you! And thank you again for the suggestions! Now I'm certain on who's who.** ****

 **cassturn93: Thank you so much! This is really fun to write! And don't worry! I plan on writing at least three more chapters after this, maybe a bonus one!** ****

 **Midnight Luna: Tiny Box Tim! Oh wait** **  
** **Tiny Ezra! Tiny Ezzy!** **  
** **Are you guys reading my mind or something?** ****

 **Also I'd like to give credit to Felicity Dream's story, Killings Strangers (Leave Me Alone) for a few ideas of Kallus' past and first name.** ****

 **~:~**

The clock rang one. Startling Kallus awake, he was certainly surprised to hear it at one in the morning, didn't he set it for later?

"About time," a voice said from the foot of his bed. He looked over to see a tall Togruta woman with orange skin and white markings, she wore what appeared to be Jedi robes, she also seemed to be annoyed by said robes. _"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,"_ she spoke with boldness and seriousness.

"What?" Kallus had to be dreaming, first he's visited by the ghost of Tarkin and now he's visited by the ghost of some woman? What was in his dinner?

 _"Come with me Kallus,"_ she said, holding out her hand to him.

Kallus hesitantly took her hand. There was a flash of light, Kallus closed his eyes, only to open them to see a large dreary -yet familiar- room, so silent you could hear a clock ticking in the background. The only other sound in the room was the sound of a child sobbing softly in the corner.

Kallus, despite himself walked over to the child, "What's wrong?"

 _"He can't hear you,"_ Ahsoka said, _"Or see you, no one can. This is the past."_

"Coriolan!" A deep voice shouted from another room. "Quit your moping and get over here!"

The child's head moved up, revealing a boy with dirty blonde hair and round brown eyes, "Yes father!" He replied getting up and wiping away his tears.

"It's… me…" Kallus said, it's been so long he almost had forgotten his childhood. Almost.

 _"Yes it is,"_ Ahsoka said, _"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past remember?"_ __

He remembered this memory though, it was his first Christmas without his nana, and his father even forgot the holiday, so he ended up getting nothing. That's the way it always was from then on, even on other holidays, including his birthday.

 _"But it gets better doesn't it?"_ Ahsoka said as the scenery changed completely. Now the large room was decorated with beautiful decorations and lights.

"Isn't it exciting Cor! The boss is letting us have a party! A Christmas party! Here!" An excited man, also one of his friends, Balen Rudor, said.

Coriolan smiled widely, it's been so long since he had a party! "It is! Finally a day off!"

"It'll be so much fun!" A female voice said.

Kallus turned to see a face he had almost long forgotten, then again, it would be hard to forget such a lovely face. He could never forget Maketh Tua.

He could never forget the night he lost her.

He watched as everyone prepared for the party, he watched them dance and laugh, he even joined in himself a few times, sometimes Ahsoka even joined him.

But the happiness died down immediately when they heard a body collapse to the floor.

"Tua!" Kallus shouted.

"Maketh!" Coriolan shouted at the same time, kneeling beside his girlfriend, "Wake up!"

She wasn't moving, you could hardly hear her breathing, her skin was pale and her fever ran high. Too high for an average person.

"Spirit…" Kallus said, "Please… get me out of here."

 **~:~** **  
**  
Kallus once again woke up in his bed, he looked around and sighed, his eyes watered up but he refused to cry. It was only a dream, nothing more.

It was just a memory.

 **~:~**

 **Apologies for such a short chapter, but I wasn't so sure on what to do for this.** ****

 **I know in the actual story Scrooge's girlfriend left him of her own will, but in this story of thought it would be better (and more dramatic) if Tua died.** ****

 **Stay tuned for the next one!** ****

 **~ Paint**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present: Gregor

**Eh! Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?** ****

 **Showtime!** ****

 **DisneyandWildKratfangirl: (In a Flowey voice) That's a wonderful idea!** ****

 **cassturn93: I don't think Kallus is going to have a nephew.** **  
** **I live to torture my readers** **  
** **NYEH HEH HEH!** ****

 **RUHLSAR000: Hooray for out of season Christmas stories!** **  
** **I keep hearing that one song from Mr. Magoo's Christmas carol or some random song from Hamilton.** ****

 **Midnight Luna: Never fear! Paint is here! To give you Tiny Ezzy angst!** ****

 **soriel4life: Markiplier? jacksepticeye? Anime? Gravity Falls? SWR? Undetale?!** **  
** **Instant buddies!** ****

 **~:~** **  
**  
 _"Wake up! Get off your lazy butt! The nights not over!"_ A golly voice boomed through the room. Kallus was then shoved out his bed and into the hard, cold, metal floor. He groaned rubbing his face and looked up to see a man, much older than he was, with a white beard and happy eyes. And a simple white T-shirt and gray pants. _"The names Gregor! Ghost of Christmas Present! Now the names pretty obvious so I don't have to explain anything! Let's go!"_

"Wait! I-" but he couldn't form the words out his mouth before there was another flash of light and he was standing in what appeared to be a small room inside a ship. It was cold and slightly cramped.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

 _"We're inside the home of your worker! Kanan Jarrus, we're in the_ Ghost!" He announced.

Suddenly the ramp door opened letting in a colder winter breeze, a man with tan skin walked into the ship and shut the ramp. "I'm home!" He announced, smiling.

"Welcome back dear," a green Twi'lek in some sort of pilot outfit, with the top unzipped down leaving her in a white T-shirt. She greeted, kissing him on the cheek as loud footsteps approached.

In came a tall teen male Lasat, in what appeared to be a green based outfit. After him came a preteen Mandolorian girl with blue and light neon green dyed hair. They had faces of excitement on them as they laughed and practically trampled their father. "Good to see you guys too."

"Who are they? Why do they look so different?" Kallus asked.

 _"They're adopted of course."_ Gregor replied _, "The Twi'lek is his wife, Hera. That's Zeb and that's Sabine."_ He pointed them out.

"Daddy!" A younger voice squealed, suddenly, slowly from the corner came a young boy, around the age of seven. He has messy blue-black hair and bright indigo eyes that practically shone with delight. Kallus would've smiled, if the boy had not been walking with a crutch under his arm, he slowly hopped to Kanan and the man picked him up. "Hey kid." He chuckled.

 _"And that's Ezra."_

"I don't understand, what's wrong with him? Did he break him leg or something?" Kallus stared at the young child still holding tightly onto the wooden crutch.

 _"No…"_ Gregor's voice got low as he sighed, _"The boy's gravely ill with a disease that killed both his parents some time ago."_ _  
_  
Kallus frowned, he felt sorry for the boy, he'd seen something like this before, a long time ago. It may have been the same disease that took Tua.

A orange and white droid came rolling in whirring and beeping, waving an arm at the boy while his other one rested on his side. Hera laughed, probably one of the few who actually understand what he said. She turned back to her husband, "Dinners ready."

They all gathered around a small table with a few plates, all there was to eat was a loaf of bread and soup. A depressing Christmas Eve dinner.

"Will we have a turkey tomorrow?" Sabine asked, "Or cake?!"

"Cake!" Ezra agreed cheerfully, smiling wide and waving his arms.

"They look so… happy," Kallus said, looking at them, confused. "Why? They hardly have anything to eat."

 _"They have each other,"_ Gregor spoke, smiling softly, _"What else do they need?"_

Kallus looked down, ever since Tua died he hadn't thought or really cared about anyone else, Tua was the only one he ever truly loved.

"I won't be here for Christmas morning tomorrow, I have to work for Mr. Kallus."

Hera scowled, "Him?" Clearly she didn't like the man, he only ever cared for himself and overworked her husband, and gave him little pay, which meant little food for them. They couldn't even afford a house! "Don't you mean Mr. Scrooge?"

The others chuckled at her remark, they weren't fans of the man either.

Kallus frowned, at their remarks and chuckles.

 _"Geez, no wonder they don't like you. All you've done is frown throughout this entire chapter, you outta smile more."_ Gregor commented.

"He isn't _that_ bad," Kanan replied, trying to hide his smile. "He's just lonely."

"So was I, but I ain't nothin' like 'im." Zeb laughed.

"You sure about that?" Sabine snipped, grinning.

Zeb playfully shoved her face back as Ezra laughed before coughing for a bit. Kanan put a hand on his back and pulled him onto his lap.

They began to eat, talking and laughing about everything, just being happy. Kallus was still confused but he somewhat understood.

Finally they had finished, Ezra curled into Kanan's shirt and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Kanan slowly stood up as he grabbed Ezra's crutch and carried him to his room, Hera followed after him, and pulled the cover over him and leaned over to kiss his forehead, "I love you."

"Good night kid."

Ezra gave a small smile as he snuggled in closer to his bed.

"Spirit, tell me, what happens to the boy?"

Gregor frowned, _"Sorry, can't help you there, I'm just the Ghost of Christmas Present. You'll have to wait for your next visitor"_

Kallus sighed but couldn't help but smile at the child, but that smile was short. He'd seen this illness before. While Ezra seemed happy he knew he was in pain.

It was only a matter of time before he died as well.

 **~:~** ****

 **While writing this I kept getting distracted by our bird, Yo Yo Ma XD** ****

 **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,** **  
** **J. Paint**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Vader

**Here we are!**

 **THE CHAPTER WHERE EVERYTHING GETS DEPRESSING**

 **Rebels-lover: The fourth wall gets broken a lot in the more comedic parts of my stories.** **  
Aw thanks!**

 **Disney Syndulla: Tiny Ezzy is the cutest ain't he?  
** _ **"So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed, respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!"  
**_ **That was pointless but whatever  
In all honestly though grab a box of tissues, I'm gonna need them**

 **cassturn93: Oh, I'm going to do much worse than just have Vader show Ezra's grave…**

 **Midnight Luna: (evil laughter)**

 **soriel4life: I know right? Who's your favorite characters?** ****

 **I've been listening to Stay Alive (reprise)**

 **Yeah…**

 **(Grabs a tissue)**

 **Here we go…**

 **~:~** **  
**  
When Kallus was awoken by another spirit he expected another cheerful one, not this.

It was a tall man dressed in all black, with a helmet shielding his face. He very much frightened the man.

He didn't speak, just merely grabbed his hand and took him to a place. First was somewhere in Lothal, it was evening the sun was setting, it was beautiful.

Then why did he feel so uneasy?

Suddenly he saw Kanan come running down the streets, Hera and the others following closely behind. They looked frantic. Where was Ezra?

"No…" Kallus whispered, the child couldn't be dead, not so soon, it hardly seemed like much time had even passed, maybe a week at most.

Suddenly they appeared in a large waiting room, Kanan was sitting in the chairs with his family, Hera was clutching his hand tightly, although she would lose him.

The doctor entered, Kanan stood straight up and walked over to him, "Where's my son? Is he alive?"

The doctor looked straight at Kanan with a serious and concerned expression, "Mr. Jarrus, They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over."

"Yes."

"But you have to understand, the disease hasn't been treated early enough."

Kanan was partly ignoring him, desperate to see his son, "Can I see him please?" He pleaded to the doctor.

"I'm doing everything I can, but it's spread throughout his body and infected him inside." The doctor explained, frowning sadly.

Kanan walked past him, not listening to anything as he ran into the room.

Then they were in a white room, a heart monitor beeping in the background, there lay a still very young Ezra, laying in the hospital bed, he looked tired, his skin was pale, his eyes so bright and vibrant, now were full and almost lifeless. He was dying.

"Ezra…" he walked over, kneeling before the bedside next to the boy.

"Daddy? I tried everything I could…" He managed to give his father a weak smile.

Kanan almost smiled himself, he held his hand tightly, "I know I know, ssh ssh. I know you did everything just right. Save your strength and stay alive."

Hera barged into the room, eyes wide and almost red from crying, she sat beside her son trying not to cry, not now, she needed to stay strong for him. "No…"

"Hera…" Kanan whispered to his wife.

"Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?" She asked the doctor, with pleasing eyes, praying that he'd say yes, that everything would be fine.

"We aren't sure…" the doctor said sadly. He left, knowing they'd want to be with him privately. Sabine and Zeb came in afterwards.

"He's going to die… isn't he?" Kallus said glancing at the man who as usual, said nothing.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me," Ezra said as he looked up at Hera who was trying even harder to hold back her tears. "My son…"

"You taught me how to play piano," he said thinking over his memories.

"I taught you to play piano," she finally let a tear fall down her cheek onto her hand.

"You'd put your hands on mine." Kanan added, squeezing Ezra's hand.

"You'd always change the line," Zeb chuckled, though it sounded forced.

"You'd help me paint," the Mandolorian added.

"It hurts so much mom…" he whimpered leaning into her touch, "I want it to stop…"

"I know I know…" she brushed away the strands of hair from his face. She began to sing softly in Twi'leki, hoping Ezra would remember and understand.

"Cinq six sept huit neuf," he repeated quietly, remembering the lyrics of the song.

"Good." She smiled, and continued to sing as Ezra repeated the lines, he closed his eyes and the lines became quieter and slower. Until he stopped.

Hera's voice faded off as Ezra's breathing slowed, she kissed his forehead, letting the tears fall.

Sabine began to cry into Zeb's chest, she couldn't bare to see him like this. Zeb held her tightly.

"We love you Ezra." Kanan whispered hugging his son for the last time. Ezra smiled, before his body fell limp and unresponsive in Kanan's arms.

The child was dead.

~:~

Time had passed it appeared, by the looks of his work place it had been two years at best. "I should've done something," Kallus said, I should've given Kanan more credits to pay for the treatment, now he's dead because of my selfishness."

The man in black simply stood there, not saying anything. He never said anything, he just breathed in a weird mechanical way.

In front of his workplace was a crowd of people, murmuring and shouting about things. Kallus liked around, recognizing a few, "What's going on here?" He asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a wooden coffin came out of the place carrying by two people, who looked as though they could care less if they dropped it, they almost look sort of glad.

"I-is that… me? In the coffin?" Kallus stared with wide eyes, it had to be him, who else could it be?

"A few days ago we found Mr. Kallus' dead body in his work place. He died of-" one of his co-workers started when he suddenly got interrupted.

"Who cares how he died? He wouldn't have cared if everyone in this town did! Why should we care for him?" A man shouted crossing his arms.

"I say good riddance!" A woman shouted, anger and slight happiness written on her face.

The town shouted in agreement, even the man who was announcing his death seemed pleased, "Let's bury the fool!"

The town cheered as they followed, Kallus could only watch with shock and even hurt on his face, did they really hate him that much?

And where was Kanan and his family?

His question was answered when they returned to the Ghost, only now the atmosphere seemed dull.

Christmas Day wasn't a happy day of celebration and family times anymore. It was the anniversary of the day they lost Ezra.

Sabine sat in Zeb's lap as Chopper stood before them, giving sad warbles.

Hera was holding them both when Kanan finally entered, "You're back." She whispered.

"I couldn't leave him alone on Christmas," Kanan managed to give a sad smile as he walked over to Hera and the others, hugging them.

"It's not the same without him…" the Twi'lek whispered as she leaned into her husband, Kanan wrapped and arm around her, "We still have each other… but… he was so young… he didn't deserve to die… if only…" she trailed off and cried into Kanan's shirt.

"This… this isn't right!" Kallus shouted, closing his eyes. "Spirit please! Take me out of here! I want to wake up!"

Instead of granting his wish the man sent them to the cemetery. There he recognized three stones, Maketh Tua, his first and only love. Ezra Bridger, the child who died much to soon. And… Coriolan Kallus, himself.

"Please…" he begged, collapsing to his knees before the stone, "Stop it! Get me out! I want to wake up! I can change! I will change! I swear! Just don't take him away!"

Suddenly he glanced around, that was a mistake, half the helmet had broken away leaving a furious yellow eye piercing through his very soul. The man pushed him down as he descended down the hole, screaming as he went.

Falling down straight to Hell.

 **~:~**

 **HAHAHAhahahahehehe…**

 **Hehe (collapses to the ground and curls in on herself) haha…**

 **(Starts to cry)**

 **Why do I do this to myself?**

 **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,  
J. Paint**


	5. Uncle Kallus

**Epilogue** ****

 **Disney Syndulla: I WAS CRYING AS I WAS WRITING IT TOO!** **  
** **WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?!** ****

 **cassturn93: Oh no! That's the (looks at list) tenth person I've killed with the feels!** **  
** **Darth Bumbersnazzle is here to kill you all!** ****

 **Rebels-lover: NO! NOT THE PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS!** **  
** **ANYTHING BUT THAT!** **  
** **NUUUU!** ****

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves: (pats head) There there** **  
** **Be glad I didn't use Its Quiet Uptown XD** ****

 **On second thought…** ****

 **tiny-turtle: Aw! Thank you!** ****

 **Midnight Luna: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LISTEN TO HAMILTON!** **  
** **BE WARNED!** ****

 **Happy early birthday my friend! :D** ****

 **#StopDarthBumbersnazzleBeforeSheDoesItAgainInHerOtherStory** ****

 **#PaintHasKilledEveryoneWithTheFeels** ****

 **#Whoops** ****

 **~:~** **  
**  
Kallus finally woke up, breathing heavily and shaking, he shot up from his bed and opened the window, breathing in the fresh air.

'Was it… was it just a dream?' He wondered to himself, staring out into the now milky white Lothal. 'Even if it was… I will not let that happen.'

He noticed a boy walking by, he leaned out his window and shouted, "Hey! You there!" The boy stopped and looked up to him. "What day is it?" He asked him.

"Why, it's Christmas morning sir!" He replied with a slight confused yet happy look.

"Is that big turkey still in the store?" He smiled, getting an idea.

"I believe so!"

Kallus grinned at that, he took out a huge bag of credits and tossed it down to the boy who jumped back in surprise. "Go buy it for me, and you can keep what's left over!"

The boy nodded, grabbing the bag he dashed off.

Kallus closed the window and changed his clothes into something more casual, he swiftly headed down the stairs, where the boy stood with a man holding a huge turkey.

"Thank you my boy!" Kallus said grabbing the turkey and handing a few credits to them both, he started to walk away when he turned back and shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

They smiled and waved back, "Merry Christmas!"

~:~

"Wake up wake up wake up!" The two kids squealed in joy, Zeb slowly shuffled behind them, grinning widely as Sabine jumped on their bed and Ezra shook Kanan's arm. "Its Christmas morning!" They shouted excitedly.

Kanan laughed as he got up, "You're up early for once, okay kids, get to the cockpit."

They nodded and ran down the hall, except for Ezra, who had hopped onto Chopper's dome, gripping tightly and laughing as the droid wheeled away with him on.

Kanan kissed Hera's cheek, "Merry Christmas."

The Twi'lek chuckled, "Good morning to you too love."

They got out of bed and walked into the cockpit, where the kids were waiting, only four presents sat on the floor, but they were much too excited to care.

Suddenly there was a knocking from the other room, "I wonder who that could be…" Kanan walked over and opened the ramp, to see his boss standing there. The man gasped in surprise, "Agent Kallus, what are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking that, you should've been at work a hour ago," he answered with his usual glare and frown.

"But sir! It's Christmas!"

"Hardly seems like it," he grumbled before walking in. "It's missing something."

Kanan blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Suddenly Kallus grabbed the huge turkey and smiled at his co-worker, "What's a Christmas dinner without a turkey?"

Kanan was so shocked he could hardly register what just happened, then he laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Agent Kallus?"

The blonde shrugged, placing the turkey on the table, "I've thought over a few things… I'm sorry for how I've treated you, if there's any way I can make it up to you."

Kanan cut him off with a hand and a smile, "Hey, it's Christmas, why don't you stay for lunch?"

Kallus smiled, "That'd be nice."

"Hera! Look who's here!" Kanan called to his wife, the green Twi'lek came running in as she stepped back in surprise, "What is he-" she turned to see the huge turkey on their table and gasped.

"Merry-" Kallus could barely get the words out of his mouth before she threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

The kids came in next, amazed by the size of the bird, "WOW! This will last us for a whole year!" Sabine cheered.

Ezra limped over to Kallus and gave him and wide grin, the man felt a pang of sorrow suddenly, knowing very well what might've happened to the boy. "Thank you Santa! This is the best gift ever!" He then hugged him.

Kallus flinched in surprise before smiling and kneeling down to hug him back, "You're welcome kiddo."

"Now, let's open presents!" Zeb announced with a fanged smile, "Last one there chooses last!"

"Hey!" Ezra squeaked hopping onto Chopper, "No fair! Get 'em Chop!"

The droid whirred excitedly taking out his probe stick, causing the two to scream as they ran, laughing at the same time.

This was going to be a great Christmas.

~:~

"Okay kid, just one foot in front of the other," **(and soon you'll walking across the floor~!)** Kanan urged, sitting in his knees as Hera held Ezra so he wouldn't fall. It had been two weeks since Kallus paid for Ezra's treatment, the boy had undergone surgery and many other things, he had to stay in a wheelchair for the first week and crutches on the second. Now they were ready to try and get him to walk again.

"You can do it," Zeb said, standing close by, Sabine sitting by him.

"Go Ezra!" The Mandolorian encouraged, pumping her fists in the air.

The boy grinned, gaining more determination to move, he stood up, wobbling a bit, Hera kept her hands on his back, supporting him.

"Come on! Use those legs kid!" Kallus added in.

After a few tries Ezra finally could stand on his own, he smiled and ran over to Kanan, throwing himself on him and giving him a huge hug. Everyone cheered in happiness.

"Kid! That was great!" Kanan smiled at his adoptive son whose eyes seemed to grow bigger and brighter now.

"I did it! I did it!" He cheered jumping up and down before collapsing, luckily Zeb caught him, "Easy there kid."

Kallus once again found himself being hugged by the Twi'lek who had glistening tears falling down her cheek, "We can't thank you enough… you saved his life… thank you, thank you so much…"

"It was my pleasure."

He may not have been able to save Tua, but he did save Ezra, a child who could now grow up and travel the Galaxy. He knew he was meant for great things.

That one act of kindness, changed everything for the better.

He now was accepted into "part of the family" as Uncle Kallus.

He had to admit, it suited nicely, much better than Agent Kallus or Mr. Kallus.

Uncle Kallus.

 **~:~** ****

 **Ah! Let the healing fluff ease over your pain!** ****

 **LET IT EASE YOUR PAAAAIIIN** ****

 **Thank you all for reading my story! I'm glad you enjoyed it!** ****

 **Oh! And Luna! (Can I call you that?) if there's any chapter or one-shot or drawing you want for your birthday, let me know!** ****

 **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,** **  
** **J. Paint**


End file.
